Poly(vinyl fluoride) (PVF) has long been used in sheet form for a variety or protective applications. Sheets of PVF are typically prepared by casting a dispersion or the polymer and subsequently coalescing the dispersion in the shape of the finished film. This preparation has previously been required because poly(vinyl fluoride) typically decomposes at melt processing temperatures, rendering melt fabrication techniques inapplicable. These known preparation techniques have long limited the form or PVF articles and, particularly, the thickness of film made from PVF.